Piratas en tierra de meigas
by sariyu
Summary: La banda de Sombrero de paja llega a una isla gallega y se encuentra con alguien que necesita ayuda. ¿Ayudarán al desconocido o lo encontrarán demasiado peligroso?


Capítulo 1: Belisario y A Cova da Serpe.

"Llevábamos al menos tres días prácticamente a la deriva después de enfrentarnos con las fuerzas armadas de Portulandia. Al fin se divisa tierra. Según nos dijeron en Portulandia la isla mas cercana es Coruña, lo que me hace estar en la certeza de que es la isla a la que nos acercamos. Por suerte es una isla grande y por lo que sé no esta bajo la influencia de la marina, creo que-"

¡Nami¡Ven rápido!- La voz del capitán la sacó de la escritura de su diario. Subió a cubierta echa una furia. La habían interrumpido y eso le molestaba, y mucho.

¡¿Se puede saber que pasa?!- dijo la navegante a voces.

Ahí hay dos islas, no una, creo que esos portus nos han estado mintiendo- Dijo Ussop.

No creo, lo más seguro es que no supieran que la otra isla existe- Supuso Sanji que estaba al lado de Ussop.

¿Y para eso hacéis tanto escándalo?- Preguntó Nami furiosa- Lo que vamos a hacer es pasar de largo y punto.

¡No¡Yo quiero ir¡Si no sale en los mapas ni nada¡Fijo que nos encontramos algo interesante¡Vamos porfa!- Rogó el capitán poniéndose casi de rodillas.

Esta bien… total siempre haces lo que te da la gana.

Además a lo mejor hay algún pueblo y podríamos comprar provisiones- Sugirió el cocinero.

Entonces empezad a maniobrar para acercarnos a la isla.

Unos minutos después, un grupo formado por Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Robin estaba en la playa de aquella pequeña isla. Decidieron empezar a explorar desde la playa, rodeando la costa. Tras unos minutos de caminata vieron una figura acercarse por la orilla. Era un hombre de no mas de 25 años, moreno, estaba despeinado y su ropa estaba hecha jirones, parecía un naufrago.

¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Zoro

Podíamos ir a preguntarle si está bien.- Dijo Sanji

¡Pues vamos!- El capitán se acercó al hombre y sin más le dijo- Oye¿estas bien?

_E ti quen es?-_ Preguntó el hombre de malas maneras.

Soy Monkey D. Luffy, el próximo rey de los piratas, y esta es parte de mi tripulación- dijo señalando a las tres personas detrás de él.

_Eu son Belisario. Non veñen moitos piratas por estas illas_

¿Pero que dice?- Preguntó Luffy confuso

Habla en gallego, es el idioma de las cuatro islas que forman el imperio de Galicia, Coruña, Lugo, Pontevedra y Ourense.- Aclaró Robin.

¿No entendéis el gallego¡Haberlo dicho antes!-Dijo Belisario- Así que va a ser el rey de los piratas…

¡Pues claro, eso tenlo por seguro!-Dijo el capitán soltando una de sus carcajadas.

¿Os dirigís al pueblo?- Preguntó Belisario.

En realidad estábamos explorando un poco, no sabíamos que esta isla existía, ni aparece en los mapas ni en Portulandia nos dijeron nada- Contestó Zoro.

Esos portus…Siempre metidos en _caralladas_, merecían una _labazada_.

_Quen son vostedes?-_ Una voz surgió de la nada por detrás de ellos, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que un soldado con lanza, armadura y yelmo- _Contestade!_

Somos tripulantes de una embarcación, sólo paramos a por provisiones.-Sanji se adelantó antes de que Luffy dijera algo imprudente.

Además, sólo estábamos hablando con Belisario.-Demasiado tarde, Luffy había abierto la boca.

_Aquí están vostedes sós, e o único Belisario destas terras morreo hai cinco ano, así que se non lles importa volten ó seu barco e entren ó pobo polo porto._

Pero que dices no ves que- Zoro le tapó la boca a Luffy antes de pudiera decir algo más.

Muchas gracias, entraremos por el puerto- Dijo Robin amablemente. En cuanto el soldado se marchó la chica decidió hablar- Creo que tienes algo que explicarnos¿no Belisario?

Volvieron al barco con Belisario y una vez le contaron lo ocurrido al resto interrogaron a Belisario.

Entonces¿por qué podemos verte y el guardia no¿Eres un fantasma?- Preguntó Nami aterrorizada

Algo parecido, no soy un espíritu pero tengo una promesa que cumplir.

¿Qué promesa?- Preguntó Luffy

Es una historia muy larga…

Tenemos tiempo de sobra- dijo el capitán riendo

De acuerdo, hace cinco años conocí a la princesa de Friol, el pueblo de esta isla, su caballo se había desbocado y yo conseguí calmar al animal. Berta, así se llamaba mi querida princesa. Nos enamoramos _ata as trancas_ pero cuando su padre lo descubrió nos mandó matar por los mejores caballeros de la corte. Huimos, pero enseguida nos iban a alcanzar así que la única escapatoria era entrar _na Cova da Serpe. _Allí vivía Serpe un dragón enorme y como sabíamos que no los caballeros no iban a entrar decidimos correr el riesgo de enfrentarnos a Serpe. Sólo Berta salió con vida y lo caballeros la encerraron en la torre. Murió de pena dos días después.-Belisario calló. Tenía la cabeza gacha, le dolía mucho recordar a Berta.

¿Se encuentra bien?- El médico había notado su abatimiento y pensó que quizás podía ayudar. Belisario levantó la cabeza y lo que vio no le dejo indiferente, Nami y Sanji llorando a moco tendido, Ussop sentado en una esquina muerto de miedo, lo único que le faltaba era un dragón además de un fantasma, el capitán con cara pensativa a la par que confusa, Z oro durmiendo a pierna suelta y Robin que parecía se la única que guardaba las formas.

Si, si, estoy bien- Pero al dirigir la vista hacía el médico su cara se desencajó- ¡Un momento!¿¿ Un ciervo que habla??

¡Va hablar un fantasma, además soy un reno!- Contestó Chopper con todo el enfado que su vocecita le dejaba expresar.

¿Y el dragón sigue por ahí suelto?-En la voz de Ussop se notaba el narigudo preferiría que le cortaran una mano a encontrarse con ese bicho.

Lo mataron unos meses más tarde.

¿Y al final cual es la promesa? Por que creo que no lo he pillado- Dijo el moreno honestamente.

Es que aún no he terminado la historia- el aparecido carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y continuó- Hay una leyenda, la de Santo Andrés De Teixido¿la conocéis?- Todos miraron para Robin esperando que ella conociera la historia.

Sólo sé lo de "_A Santo Andrés de Teixido vai de morto quen non foi de vivo" _o algo así Es lo único que me suena con ese nombre.

De eso se trata .Todo el mundo pasa por San Andrés de Teixido, vivo o muerto. Y yo tengo que ir para poder reunirme con mi adorada Berta. Ya que solo vosotros me podéis ver¿me ayudaríais a llegar hasta allí?

_Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic, así que necesito reviews para saber si me retiro o sigo escribiendo. En caso de alguien no entienda algo que esta en gallego, ya sabe, review para preguntar las dudas, aunque de todas maneras no es tan distinto del castellano. Para los que se pregunten que es esta cosa rara mezcla de castellano y gallego les respondo que es al usar las leyenda gallegas y su localización real, me pareció correcto usar también el idioma del sitio. Gracias por anticipado a los que lo hayan leído y sin más me despido esperando que os guste_

_Ata Logiño!!_


End file.
